Cherry Blossoms and Little Wolves
by eveedaisuke
Summary: syoran is the hottest skater in the school but the only girls he ever talks to are his cousin and tomoyo. sakura has everything to make herslf popular but leaves it for a life of baggy clothes and skate parks. what happens when they meet


I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
Ok in my story Sakura is 18. She has short slightly curly auburn hair and really green eyes. She's very pretty and has a very good figure. The only problem is that she hides it with baggy clothes and a bad attitude.  
  
Sakura: Wait baggy clothes and a bad attitude? Just what are you trying to pull? Writer: Just wait, you'll get hot. There's a reason for the baggy and badness. You're a skater punk. Sakura: I'm a WHAT? How could you do this to me? HOW? Syoran: Is she any good? Writer: of course she's the best! Syoran: see Sakura? It's not all bad! But I'm the best guy, right? I mean, I'm better than she is. Right? Writer: well umm yea why not? Ok on with the descriptions,  
  
Syoran, also 18, is the best looking guy in school but he has the coldest shoulder. The only girls he ever even talks to are his cousin, Meiling, and his friends girlfriend, Tomoyo. He's also captain of the swim team, which gives him his perfect body, and some girls join the squad in hopes to get extra "lessons" form Syoran, but all their attempts are squashed by his cold heart.  
  
Syoran: wow I like me. Sakura: Yea, I'm sure you do. Syoran: but I am the same age as Sakura and everybody knows I'm older than she is. Writer: Oh well you can keep a secret can't you? Syoran: Yea, why? Writer: good because I don't care it's MY story! Sakura: Why is Tomoyo Syorans' friend, why not mine? Tomoyo: don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we'll be friends later in the story! Writer: now Tomoyo don't go giving away the story to the readers! Syoran: speaking of the story where is it? Writer: oh yea I guess I should write it. Sakura: -blink- Syoran: why do you always blink? Sakura: -blink- I don't know. I just do. Writer: ok on with the story! Sakura: -blink-  
  
'ugh here we go. Another pointless day. Oh goody, here comes Meiling' Syoran thought to himself "SYORAN-KUN! WAAAAKE UP!" yelled Meiling through the door. "Yea, yea, I'm already awake and you don't have to yell" "Oh, well you better have clothes on because I'm coming in!" "NO!" shouted Syoran as he ran to slam the door shut he was still in his boxers (a/n: ^ . ^ I couldn't resist!!) 'Why can't Meiling mind her own business? I am sick of her thinking she can just waltz in here in the morning and "wake me up" I wake up fine on my own' "You don't have to be so mean Syoran-kun, if you weren't dressed you could have just told me" "I should think you would get it by now, I SLEEP IN MY BOXERS! SO DON'T COME IN!" "FINE! Ill see you at breakfast." 'She's so annoying sometimes.' (A/N: sorry all you Meiling fans I like her too! Don't be mad! Its just Syoran being himself.) Syoran grumbled to himself while getting undressed, which didn't take long since he was, again, in only his green and yellow plaid boxers (A/N: WOO! TAKE IT OFF!), and proceeded to get into the shower. After about 20 minutes he gets out and raps a towel around his waist (A/N: aww man) and goes gets dressed in a black long sleeved shirt black baggy pants and a lose green T- shirt over the black one. His usual black skater shoes and a green and black beanie. He clomps down to the kitchen and picks up a piece of toast, grabs his skateboard, and heads out to the limo. 'You know for once I wish mother would let me skate to school instead of having to ride there every morning with Meiling screaming in my ear.' He gets in and is instantly attacked by Meiling, he tries to tune her out as usual and looks out the window to see the car heading in the wrong direction. "Where are we going? School is that way" "We're going to pick up my friend, Sakura, we are going to start giving her rides to school so be NICE!" "Fine whatever I don't care." 'Just great another girl to scream and yell about how cool it is to ride to school in a limo. Like I need this'  
  
"HOOEE! IM GONNA MISS MY RIDE! TOUYA! HOW COULD YOU LET ME SLEEP IN?" She hurriedly gets out of bed and into a 5-minute shower then out to put some clothes on. Big baggy pink and yellow pants and a big orange and yellow hoodie that reads 'skater girl' in sparkly pink with pink vans and little white socks with pink puffballs on the back, she ties her hair back with an orange tie and heads downstairs. "Morning onii-chan, what's for breakfast?" "Air" Just then Sakura hears the doorbell ring and she runs to awnser the door. "Konichiwa Meiling! Let me just grab my stuff and we can leave!" "Morning Sakura-chan!" Sakura runs and grabs her pink book bag and her pink, yellow, and orange skateboard with her name printed on the bottom. The back wheels are yellow, the fronts are orange and the axles are pink. "Ok lets go" As Sakura gets in the limo Syoran looks over to her and is shocked. 'Whoa! Everything about her seems tropical. She's really kawaii. WHAT?!? What am I thinking?' "Hey" he says gruffly. His amber eyes meet her blazing green one and he is mesmerized once again. Meiling shouts pull him out of his trance. "SYORAN! SYORAN! SYORAN! Where are you? Hello? EARTH TO SYAON LI!" "Yes Meiling" he awnsers very calmly. "This is Kinamoto Sakura, Sakura-chan, this is my cousin, Li Syoran." "Nice to meet you finally, Meiling is always talking about you." 'Wow she has the kawaiiest smile. I feel like I just want to hug her and never let her g- AHHH WHAT AM I THINKING? I don't even know this girl she looks like some wanna-be prep!' 'Wow Meiling said he was good looking but not this much. His eyes are so deep but so cold. I just love his personal style maybe I should have worn my black pants and hoodie. Eh maybe another day.' "Ok now that we know each other, con you close the door Sakura-chan?" "Oh, right" she blushes for being caught staring at Syoran but then again he was staring back. "Nice board. Kind of girly though wouldn't you say? I would get too distracted by the colors and wouldn't be able to do any tricks." "Well you might not be able to do anything on a skateboard but I can and the colors don't bother me one bit." "I bet you can't even do an ollie on that thing." "As a matter of fact I bet I could do a better ollie than you!" "I doubt it." "Wanna bet? After school in the skatepark. You know the one my brother runs? I'm sure you have been there." "Fine. We'll just see whose better." "Fine!" 'Why am I being so mean to him?' 'Why am I being so rude to her. She's too pretty to yell at'  
  
Writer: Ok that's the end of chapter one. What do you all think? Sakura: OMG! I just love my outfit! It's so kawaii! Thanks! And Syoran you look so good too! Syoran: you make me sound like an idiot. But yea Sakura does look kawaii. Of course she always does. 


End file.
